The Amazing Rubberman
by OPLxN
Summary: This is a story based off of The Amazing Spiderman! This has no spoilers of the movie in it. Also based off of the Peter and Gwen romance. Luffy x Nami


**Hello person reading this story. I wanted to say that I loved the movie The Amazing Spiderman and I will have no spoilers of the movie in this story, it's just based**

**off of the movie. 3D2Y.**

_Chapter 1_

A little boy around the age of seven was playing in his house at night pretending to be a pirate. "Land ahoy!" he would say as he ran down the stairs pretending to

reach an island. Suddenly he heard the sound of glass shattering in his father's office. "Dad .." he called as he entered the office. The window was broken and glass

was all over the floor. Monkey D. Dragon entered looking pale, he carried his son and an envelope and rushed to the car. They drove to Monkey D Garp's house, Dragon's

father. Dragon and Garp were talking silently in the kitchen as the boy waited quietly outside. All of the sudden Dragon got up and walked over to his son. "You're going

to stay with your grandpa for a while." he said hugging him. "But why Dad? I want to be with you .." the boy replied not understanding the current situation he was in.

"No son I have to go now, I love you." he said as he got up and walked to the door. They boy stayed quiet watching his father leave the house.

Ten years later, Monkey D Luffy slammed his locker door and was on his way out of the school building going outside. The boy was thin and tall. He had messy black hair and a

scar under his left eye. As he got out of the building he noticed a girl with long orange hair sitting on a table reading a book. He stopped for a moment and smiled.

"She's beautiful .." he thought and continued to walk as he noticed a group of people gathered. He walked over and got to the front where he noticed Roronoa Zoro bullying

a weak boy named Usopp.

"Come on Pinocchio, tell us a lie!" Zoro said pulling Usopp's nose.

"It hurts Zoro! Stop it please!" he begged. Luffy walked up to them and said "Hey Zoro you really shouldn't pick on people about how they look if you've got grass growing

out of your head instead of hair."

"What did you say monkey boy?" Zoro said letting go of Usopp and going onto Luffy.

"You heard me. I want you to stop bugging Usopp". All of the sudden Zoro started to laugh. "You're telling me to listen to you and stop what i'm doing?" Zoro asked sarcastically.

Luffy didn't reply but kept looking him in the eye. Zoro smirked and quickly punched Luffy in the face. "Then why don't you try and stop me?" he asked laughing. Luffy

barely got up but then Zoro kicked him down again. "Fight me then, monkey!" he said looking down on him. All of the sudden the orange haired girl came running up to them.

"Zoro! Stop it!" she shouted at him but he kept ignoring her. "Come on Zoro, we'll be late for class!" she said. He stopped and everyone who was watching left. She

managed to get Zoro to leave "Are you okay?" she asked Luffy helping him up. "Yeah .. thanks." he said as he stood up. She then went running off to class hoping not to

be late as Luffy watched her.

Later during class he noticed the same girl sitting in front of him as she turned to talk to him. "I think what you did was great." she said smiling to him. "I didn't

really do anything .." he said smiling back.

"My name is Nami by the way."

"Luffy." he said to her. It was obvious that he liked her. As the school bell rang it was time for everyone to go home. Luffy walked home alone, he didn't really have

that much friends. He had his hoodie on his jacket over his head as he entered the house. "Hey grandpa, hey Dadan." he said as he entered the kitchen opening the fridge

and getting out some orange juice and started to drink from the carton. "Why are your eyes covered Luffy? I can't see your face." Dadan said.

Dadan was a neighbor and friend of Garp's, she was like a mother figure to Luffy since she'd always come and help out and cook for them.

"Take it off." Garp said to him knowing what was wrong. Luffy obeyed, taking off the hood from his head. His left cheek was purple from Zoro's punch.

"Luffy! How did you get that! Let me put some ice on that!" Dadan said worried as she was rushing to the fridge to get some ice.

"I'm fine .." Luffy said. "I just tripped and hit my face on the ground."

"Who hit you?" Garp said looking Luffy straight in the eye. "Didn't I train you everyday?" he said strictly. Luffy stayed quiet. "I hope the other guy looks worse." he

said. Luffy's only reply was "Yeah".

After a while Garp asked Luffy to get him his green tool box from the attic because the sink wasn't working properly. Luffy went up to the attic and stated to look for

it. "Where is it?" Luffy said as he looked through all the junk. Suddenly he saw some things piled up on a table, in the middle of all this junk he saw a green box.

"There it is!" Luffy said as he pulled it straight away managing to drop a few other things on the ground. As he picked them up he found an envelope with his father's

name written on it.

"What is this?" Luffy said as he opened the envelope.

**So that's the end of chapter 1 :D hope you guys liked it! And sorry for making Zoro the bully. Review and tell me what you think about it so far!**


End file.
